


殊途同归（KK）09

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	殊途同归（KK）09

殊途同归（KK）09

09

 

站在他面前的少年略微的抬起头，圆滚滚的眼睛里倒映着他的脸，纤长的睫毛每一次的上下飞舞都撩动着他的心弦。明明对方什么动作都没有，一个字也没说，但是堂本光一却生理性的不自觉的吞了一次口水。

 

然后他看到堂本刚笑了，不是少年那种略带羞涩的笑容，而是在这张青涩的脸上显得有些违和的笑容。粉色的嘴唇一张一合，说话的声音也不再是少年纤细的嗓音，但也并不低沉，听得出是成年男人的声音，但因为带着笑意也软软的。

 

“你想听什么？”堂本光一向前迈了一步，把面前的整个人都收进自己怀里，压低了声音凑近堂本刚的耳边，湿热的气息撒在对方的耳垂上。“可能我什么都不想听。”堂本刚低头笑起来，胸腔的震动如同能引起共鸣一样。他的确是大意了，一贯都能做的行云流水不露马脚的事情，却如此轻易的就让堂本光一识破了。但是谁又能知道这些小小的破绽，是不是只是因为对方是堂本光一才露出来的。

 

“你闭上眼睛。”

 

耳边带着温软笑意的声音让堂本光一下意识的照着做了，明明面前的人才刚刚被他识破一个谎言，但他还是如此的信任他，就好像这个人在自己怀里就这样的让他放心。

 

他感觉到有一阵风拂过面颊，如同春天的时候迎面吹来的风一样带着点甜甜的香味。堂本刚的手掌搭在他的肩膀上，稍微偏移就触碰到他的后颈，轻轻的来回抚摸着。

 

面前已经没有刚刚那个少年的样子，取而代之的是一个成年男人。原本清爽的短发变成了过肩的长卷发，勾勒出脸颊的形状来。少年原本还有些凌厉的脸部线条完全柔软了下来，时光赋予的温柔和淡然才更让人心动。眼角有了几条皱纹，笑着的时候弯出可爱的弧度来，那双眼睛却没什么变化，看过来的眼神依旧是纯真无暇。但是面前的男人所透露出来的风情却不是小孩子可以比拟的，明明只是微笑着，却让堂本光一感觉到自己像个初尝情事的毛头小子一样，心脏简直快要跳出胸膛。

 

而堂本刚白净的左手就放在他的胸膛上，黑色的指甲油所营造的色彩反差在这一刻如同催情一般。

 

“光一先生，心跳得这么快哦。”

 

语气里的调侃和戏虐只是让人觉得呼吸一紧，对于现在的堂本光一来说，堂本刚现在的每一个动作都像是在考验着他引以为豪的自制力。

 

而面前的人似乎对于他接下来要遭遇什么毫无自觉。

 

“我可是以为光一先生你完全不行的噢。”

 

故意的。

 

这家伙绝对是故意的。

 

这些天自己的拼命隐忍明明他都看在眼里，还故意一脸纯真的说出这样的话来。堂本光一敛眉，勾起嘴角露出了微笑。在去接堂本刚之前，他去买了点东西。原本是打算再过些日子，等待堂本刚露出更多的破绽来的时候再用的，却没想到对方这么快就在他面前露出了真正的样子。

 

那他还有什么必要等下去呢？

 

变成了成年男人之后体重也没有涨起来半分，堂本光一毫不费力的把堂本刚横抱起来放在自己的床上，接着从衣柜里拿出一个盒子来——他几个小时前才放进去的，可没想过这么快就能拿出来。

 

 

对于堂本光一到底是什么身份，到底和自己是什么关系，那些记忆究竟去了哪里，堂本刚通通没有任何的思绪。但是他从来都不是跟自己过不去的人，这些天不光堂本光一在抑制自己的欲望，他又何尝不是呢，现在他躺在堂本光一的床上，只想享受接下来的欢愉。

 

至于更多的事情，他们可以结束之后慢慢说。

 

然而堂本光一似乎不是这样想的，脱掉他和堂本刚的外套之后，他半跪在床上，拿出盒子里的手铐把堂本刚的双手合在一起靠在床头。

 

堂本刚稍微的动了动手腕，铁质的手铐发出碰撞的叮当声，手腕上就传来冰凉的触觉，于是他抿唇笑起来。

 

“你不是觉得这样能锁住我吧？”

 

堂本光一跨坐在他身上，骨节分明的手指解开了堂本刚身边白色的校服衬衣——虽然人是变回了男人的模样，但是身上依旧还穿着高中校服，竟然意外的有了点扮演play的味道。堂本光一欺身压在堂本刚身上，带着茧的指尖轻轻的划过堂本刚胸前白皙嫩滑的皮肤，粉色的乳头几乎是立刻挺立起来，满意的感觉到对方轻轻地颤抖之后，亲了亲堂本刚的耳垂。

 

“这个游戏的意义不在于锁住你，而在于我知道你不会逃。”

 

堂本刚不得不承认堂本光一说的没错，这副破手铐根本无法对自己形成任何的桎梏，不管堂本光一接下来要做什么，他都随时可以离开这张床。主动权看起来在自己这里，可是实际上又在堂本光一那里。

 

他甚至忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔有些干涩的下唇，他很久没有这种来自脊髓处一样的战栗感了。堂本光一把他圈在怀里，来自对方浓烈的情欲气息熏的他浑身发热，不自觉的磨蹭着双腿，但却真的乖乖的接受着手铐的桎梏。

 

“我可以认为你这是同意我继续的意思吗？”

 

堂本刚躺在那里，黑色的长发随意披散在床上，一双水汪汪的眼睛看向堂本光一。

 

他没说话，一样涂着黑色甲油的脚趾磨蹭着堂本光一压着他的小腿，其中的意味已经不言而喻。

 

如果堂本刚真的是个17岁的孩子，那么堂本光一会好好的等他长大，会温柔的拥抱他，如果他是个普通人，他们第一次的情事堂本光一也绝对会温柔的打开他的身体。但是以上都不是，堂本刚是一个可以随着他转移空间，甚至可以随意的改变他的容貌的人，更重要的是，他是一个对自己撒了谎的小混蛋。

 

所以他承受得住自己特意买来的这些东西。

 

堂本光一解开了校服衬衣的扣子彻底把衣服撕的乱七八糟之后，手掌满足的摩挲着堂本刚的肩膀，上次抱他的时候就想这么做了，想要抚摸亲吻这家伙身上每一寸的皮肤，彻头彻尾的占有他。亲吻落在堂本刚嘴唇上的时候像是奖励他的配合一样，舌尖轻轻的划过对方柔软的嘴唇，感受他顺从的张开嘴之后边长驱直入，不断地舔舐过他的唇舌。比起之前那几个交换的亲吻，堂本刚现在的反应更能让堂本光一觉得满足，对方的舌尖追逐着他的舌尖，吸允着他，唇舌分开的时候扯出淫靡的水丝来。

 

堂本光一亲了亲堂本刚纤长的睫毛，看着对方已然变得迷蒙的眼神，露出满足的笑容来。

 

堂本刚有很漂亮的脖颈曲线，少年模样的时候是短发，侧过头的时候每每让堂本光一忍不住想要亲吻的欲望。而现在躺在他面前的家伙长发挡住了一部分脖颈，露出来的部分却愈发的显得美味。他几乎说不上是在亲吻了，牙齿不断轻咬着堂本刚的脖颈，留下清浅的牙印。堂本刚微微皱起眉头来，说不上算疼，但是这样的感觉简直像是把命交到了堂本光一的手里。

 

他明明根本不会死，却生出这种荒谬的感觉来，还因此蜷缩着脚趾感觉到身体里的热浪越烧越高。

 

意识开始变得逐渐模糊的时候，堂本刚乱哄哄的脑袋还在想，如果真的是自己主动抹除这段记忆，该不会是因为觉得会栽在这个人手里，所以干脆抹除掉了记忆吧。

 

下一秒又立刻否认了这种想法，就算堂本光一可以超越时间和空间，和自己相比起来也是渺小的，怎么可能会被动到这样的地步？

 

“你在想什么？”

 

堂本光一抬起头的时候就看到堂本刚的神色稍微的恢复了清明，不太高兴的又在他的肩膀上咬了一口之后问到。

 

“想你。”

 

明明知道对方在随口乱诌，心里还是忍不住高兴。

 

这场情事有点诡异的漫长，在堂本光一把痕迹遍布了堂本刚的整个上身之后，对方终于解开了堂本刚的校服皮带。

 

皮带扣不小心打在了堂本刚的肚子上，这个突然的动作让他没来由的瑟缩了一下，蜷缩着脚趾忍不住夹紧了大腿，却又期待着堂本光一的下一步动作。

 

 

堂本光一毫不客气的把堂本刚的腿抬起来，露出身后已经开始收缩的后穴来，动作有些粗暴地把润滑剂全部挤上去。冰凉凉的润滑剂接触到火热的皮肤之后，堂本刚无意识的呻吟了几声，腰已经开始磨蹭着身下的床单，渴望着更多的爱抚，甚至是被更粗暴的对待。

 

他已经意识到今天堂本光一不会轻易的放过他的。

 

正巧，他很期待对方会做什么。

 

细碎的吻落在小腹上，堂本刚很想伸出手来去触碰把脑袋埋在他下腹部的堂本光一，但是手铐限制了他的行动，于是他乖乖的打开了大腿，方便堂本光一下一步的行动。

 

指腹磨蹭着大腿内侧细腻的皮肤，不断传来的快感和欲望简直让堂本刚欲罢不能，身体里不断在叫嚣着这样还不够，一点也不够，搭在堂本光一肩膀上的双脚脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，等待着堂本光一能够给他更多。

 

但是对方却坐起了身，正襟危坐的坐在堂本刚的两腿之间。

 

指尖试探性的按压在堂本刚的后穴，接着借着润滑剂的润滑探入了一根手指，这样的试探并未带来任何的不适感，但是却让堂本刚感觉到自己的意识在慢慢的从身体里剥离，所有的注意力都不得不集中在堂本光一探入自己身体的这根手指上。紧致的后穴让堂本光一的动作有些许困难，但是他毫不犹豫的转动着弯曲着手指，不断开拓着身下人的身体，满意的看到对方眼睛再次被水雾充满，软糯的呻吟声不断的从咬着下唇的嘴里漏出来，让他恨不得立刻把这个家伙吞吃入腹。

 

但是今天他非常有耐心，甚至生出了一点玩乐心，堂本刚之前在他面前演戏的事情他并不生气，但这并不意味着自己不能为此讨回点什么。

 

抽回手指之后立刻感觉到对方不乐意的哼哼唧唧，堂本光一握住堂本刚纤细的脚腕在他的小腿上轻轻的吻了一下以示安抚，接着下了床拿起刚刚放在床边的盒子，一股脑的把东西全部倒在了宽敞的大床空着的那边。

 

买的时候他是不知道这些东西到底都有什么，就随便的拿了，不过看来现在他有足够的时间来一点点实验。

 

堂本刚现在双手被束缚着举过头顶，衬衣的碎片还半遮半掩的在身上，校服裤子和内裤乱七八糟的堆在小腿脚腕上，曲起的腿露出被润滑剂和他自己流出的体液搞的湿漉漉的后穴。

 

简直从头到尾都写满了美味和请享用。

 

有点懵的堂本刚保持着这个有些别扭的姿势略微抬起了头，发现堂本光一饶有兴趣的在床边推着的东西里翻找，似乎在挑选合适的玩具一样。

 

这种时候是不是应该生气来的，堂本刚抬起脚踹了堂本光一一脚，却被对方握住了脚腕。

 

“你想干嘛？”

 

“嗯，我改主意了，我想知道，你到底是谁？”

 

“如果我不说呢？”

 

其实完全是可以说的，反正堂本刚从头到尾都不觉得告诉堂本光一自己的真实身份有什么问题——虽然必须完成交易他才能给某个人某样东西，但实际上即便交易最终无法完成，他也不会有什么惩罚，只是这样的情况也没出现过而已。但是这样的情景下，很明显对方是希望他说不的。

 

堂本光一果然露出了满意的笑容。

 

“那我就得想点办法让你说了。”

 

堂本光一从那堆玩意儿里随手拿了一样出来，安抚行的再次亲吻了堂本刚的大腿内侧，接着把手里的东西在堂本刚湿漉漉的后穴磨蹭。那是一串的跳蛋，个头并不大，稍微用点力就可以塞进已经一张一合的渴望着被疼爱的后穴中。但是四五个跳蛋直接用塑胶连接着，最后才是开关手柄，只塞进去第二个的时候，堂本刚已经明显得不太适应了。

 

堂本光一手里用了点力气，把刚刚塞进去的第二颗跳蛋再次被扯出来，这样的刺激让堂本刚本来就胀大的性器龟头渐渐渗出透明的液体来。然后他俯下身打开了手柄上的开关，让埋在堂本刚后穴里还算被适应了的跳蛋开始”工作”起来。突如其来传来的震动让刚忍不住尖叫了一声，又羞耻的咬住了下唇，而下一刻堂本光一就手捧在他的后脑上吸允着他的唇舌，逼迫他不得不发出羞人的呻吟来。

 

“现在想说吗？”

 

双手被束缚着无法在这个时候拥抱堂本光一，下身的跳蛋在身体里不断地震动着传来快感却又无法得到解放，下身已经涨的发疼，堂本刚只得不断地挺耸着腰部试图得到更多的快感。

 

“不.....不说。”

 

说出口的话也渐渐开始断断续续起来。

 

“那就不说吧。”

 

堂本光一温柔的眯着眼睛笑起来，这种带着浓烈的S气息的语气让堂本刚由衷的觉得着迷，不自觉得抬起头想要献上自己的嘴唇，堂本光一却只是亲了亲他的侧脸，然后把口枷带在了堂本刚的嘴里。

 

堂本刚的嘴比常人要小，所以平时吃饭的时候他塞一大口饭进去脸颊总是立刻鼓起来，每次堂本光一看着他这样吃饭的样子总是觉得身体深处感觉到饿，吃再多饭也填满不了的饿。而现在把口枷的塑胶球塞进他的小嘴里，脸颊也立刻鼓了起来，下身被不断刺激着导致口水抑制不住的从缝隙里流出来，这副可怜兮兮的样子让他忍不住把人整个的抱紧在怀里。

 

然后将第二颗跳蛋也推进了堂本刚的身体里。

 

两颗频率并不相同的跳蛋在身体里接连的震动着，简直一刻不能感觉到放松，堂本刚挺直了后背，不断地磨蹭着堂本光一的身体，希望对方能赶紧满足他的欲望。这一刻他甚至忘记了他可以轻松的扯开束缚着他的手铐自己解决欲望，他只是看着身上的人，像是对方是整个世界中唯一存在于他眼前心里的人一样。

 

其实堂本光一也憋得够呛，可是他舍不得这么快结束，看着一个完全不会被束缚的人被自己束缚在床上，被情欲折磨着却不逃开，只期盼着看着自己，是比插入更让人感觉到高潮的事情。

 

 

然后第三颗跳蛋也被推进了堂本刚的后穴。

 

身下传来的毫不间断的一波一波刺激折磨的堂本刚够呛，嘴里塞着的口枷又限制了他说话，只能支支吾吾的发出一些毫无意义的呻吟声。抬起的手臂被绑在床头，明明可以挣脱开，却费力的抬着手臂不断的来回拧着身体，既想躲开这些刺激，又想得到更多的抚慰。

 

堂本光一温度有些低的身体压在他火热的身体上，一点一点也灼热了起来。

 

但这明显只是这场情事的开始。

 

堂本光一脱掉了自己的衣服，尺寸惊人的性器就顶在堂本刚的大腿内侧，烫的他忍不住瑟缩了一下。然而对方看起来依旧不打算现在就插入，只是想慢慢的享受着支配他身体的感觉。

 

堂本刚现在简直想踹他两脚，情欲早就支配了他所有的理智，他现在只想堂本光一的性器插入他的后穴，取代这些该死的跳蛋贯穿他的身体。然而腿还没抬起来就被对方抓住了，接着两条腿再次被高高的抬起来，柔软的腰肢方便堂本光一把他的的大腿分开，压在他的身体两侧。

 

因为被压着的缘故，堂本刚的大腿完全的敞开着，后穴里塞进了三颗跳蛋之后，已经分泌出了许多液体，湿漉漉的糊在股间。可是后穴依旧一副不被满足的样子，一开一合的邀请着堂本光一的进入。

 

他的手里捏着跳蛋的手柄，稍微的向外抽一点，身下的人就剧烈的颤抖。水润的大眼睛可怜兮兮的瞅着他，双手被绑在床头，头发披散着，双腿也乖巧的自己分开着，这幅臣服的样子恐怕能迷惑任何一个人的心智。

 

堂本光一跪在他的双腿之间，俯身含住了堂本刚胸前粉色的乳头，牙齿轻轻撕咬着，另一边也毫不放过的用手揉捏着。堂本刚的后穴里不断传来刺激却又不足以满足他，这下子身前也不断被刺激着，只能扭着身体发泄这种不得满足的痛苦。

 

 

下身的性器在没有任何的触碰的情况下已经完全抬起来，哪怕堂本光一轻轻碰碰他都能得到高潮。可是身上这家伙简直像是故意的一样，不停的亲吻抚摸着他身体上的各处煽风点火，偏偏就是不肯碰到他的性器。

 

堂本刚哭了。

 

原本堂本光一以为是生理性的眼泪，直到听到被口枷挡住的嘴里出来的真的是呜咽声，慌了神的堂本光一赶紧先取下了口枷，立刻就听到啜泣声。

 

圆滚滚的眼睛红通通的储满了泪水，控诉的看向堂本光一，这幅可怜的样子简直让堂本光一恨不得自己踹自己几脚。

 

“你欺负人。”

 

皱着鼻子这句话说的好不委屈，带着哭腔的声音，软软的像是在撒娇一样。

 

这下堂本光一已经忘记了对方跟他撒了谎，忘记了他还不知道对方是什么身份，也忘记了对方是可以挣脱开这些束缚的。

 

他手忙脚乱的解开了扣在堂本刚手上的手铐，心疼的亲了亲上面留下的红痕，接着把堂本刚整个人抱在怀里安抚似的亲吻他留着泪痕的眼角。

 

一只手掌在堂本刚身后揽住他的后背，另一只手握住了堂本刚高昂的性器卖力的揉捏着，这个姿势简直像是抱着小孩子一样，却又是发生在情事当中。若非被堂本刚这一哭吓到了，堂本光一肯定是不会用这个姿势的。绕是堂本刚自己都觉得害羞起来，可是被抚慰的下身传来的快感太舒服，他又舍不得要他换姿势。干脆把脑袋埋在堂本光一的肩膀上，像是鸵鸟一样不去看他帮自己解决欲望。

 

性器和后穴的共同刺激再加上这个让人害羞的姿势，堂本刚没多久就在堂本光一怀里呻吟着射出来。高潮后的身体不断的颤抖着，浑身的皮肤都泛起红色，来自身后的刺激像是被放大无数倍一样。

 

“我们继续？”

 

“嗯。”

 

这个时候的堂本刚简直看起来太乖顺了，老老实实的窝在自己的怀里还揽着自己脖子，像是把命都交到自己手里一样，让堂本光一忍不住又吻上了被他冷落多时的柔软的嘴唇。

 

然后毫不犹豫的一鼓作气把堂本刚身体里的一串跳蛋扯了出来，立刻让怀里的人尖叫出声，敏感的身体剧烈的一颤，才高潮过的身体立刻紧绷起来，性器也微微的抬起了头。

 

这次的停顿没有持续太久，堂本光一把堂本刚的右腿抬到自己的肩膀上，快要憋炸了的性器一口气直接闯进了堂本刚的身体里，毫不迟疑的立刻猛烈抽插着。

 

这场情事到这里才像是进入到了主食环节，堂本刚的呻吟被撞的断断续续，只有抱住堂本光一的肩膀才能让他不至于感觉自己要被撞散架了。堂本光一的性器热得吓人，虽然刚刚被跳蛋洗礼过，但是后穴其实并没有完全的扩张，这下猛地插入进来，先感觉到的是被贯穿的疼痛。

 

但立刻就被满足和快感所取代。

 

堂本光一摁着他的肩膀，毫不留情的抽插着，每一下都像是要插入到他身体最深处一样，被抬起的右腿微微的酸痛着，但完全比不上身体各处叫嚣着的快感。

 

实话说他跟很多人上过床，但这么漫长的生命里，从来身体上的欢愉都伴随着内心更彻骨的空虚和孤独。这是第一次，他抱着这个人，感受到的是真实的温度，仿佛心间被什么柔软的东西溢满了，涨的生疼。

 

真实的活着的感觉。

 

“……光一”

 

“光一……”

 

“我爱你……”

 

跟随着呻吟一起溢出唇角的宛如禁语一般的词汇，说出口之后连堂本刚自己都吓了一跳，他可以喜欢一个人，就像他可以喜欢一棵树一朵花一只小猫咪，但爱是太沉重的词汇。

 

可这句话就像藏在心底，随着理智被欲望击溃，就这样自然而然的脱口而出。

 

身上的人抽插的动作明显的慢了一拍，接着攻势就如同暴风骤雨一般。堂本光一扛着他的腿，不要命一样的挺动着下身，一次次向更深处冲撞，后穴连接处不断的发出淫靡的水声来。

 

他发狠一般的咬住堂本刚的下唇，力道大得堂本刚都觉得疼，下一秒又伸出舌尖轻轻的舔舐着自己咬出的牙印。被汗水打湿的头发粘在堂本刚的脸颊和脖颈上，细碎的吻落在堂本刚的耳朵边，充斥着欲望的声音低沉的仿若大提琴。

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

这句话就这么翻来覆去的不断的在堂本刚耳边低语，声音越温柔下身的抽插就越用力，直到全部射进堂本刚的身体里。

 

 

这是一场简直让堂本刚费尽心力的情事，前面的前戏太过漫长和磨人，高潮之后敏感的身体又被堂本光一这样那样的摆弄，此刻随着堂本光一的射精又再次高潮之后，身体总算得到了一丝喘息的机会。堂本光一并没有把他的性器抽出来，因而他只能继续大开着双腿勾在堂本光一的腰上，大口的喘着气。

 

跟堂本光一这种不受时间和空间控制因而体力根本不会耗尽的人相比，堂本刚常年都维持着普通人类的状态，而且还是不怎么活动的体力较差的普通人类。他的确有能力能帮自己恢复，但他现在连抬起胳膊的力气都没有，只能这么搭在堂本光一的后背上。

 

而堂本光一明显是意识不到这一点的，因为他完全是把堂本刚当做了和自己一样的人。

 

一次显然是不可能够的。

 

刚刚尝到了甜头还完全不能满足的堂本光一很快就开始了动作，把性器抽出来之后没给堂本刚半点喘息的余地，手扶在他出了汗一之后滑腻腻的腰上，不费吹灰之力就把整个人翻了过来趴在柔软的床上，然后再次贯穿了他。

 

后入式明显比刚刚那个体位进入的更深，而且这样他可以更舒服的抱着堂本刚，胡乱的亲吻着他让人着迷的脖颈，双手卡在他的手臂下面，卖力的挺动着下身。刚刚射进去的精液被挤的渗出来又被顶进去，整个后穴都乱糟糟的一团，各种液体混合在一起糊在上面，让进入变得非常容易。

 

高潮过后的身体万分敏感，堂本光一刚一插入就感觉到性器被吸得紧紧的，高热紧致的环境让他忍不住发出低吼，动作也越发粗鲁起来。

 

今天已经经历过两次高潮的堂本刚简直有苦说不出，往常他跟人上床都是他说了算，自己愿意什么时候停下就什么时候结束。刚刚被折腾到只能装委屈装哭已经够丢人了，现在被堂本光一干的简直是浑身都开始颤抖，席卷而来的快感让他根本承受不住，蜷缩着脚趾咬住了身下的枕头，可偏偏堂本光一还不许他咬，把两根手指塞进他嘴里模仿着性交的动作进出着，害的他根本含不住自己分泌的口水，沿着嘴角滑落下来。

 

趁着堂本光一因为动作过猛，抽出的时候性器从后穴里抽了出来，堂本刚下意识的想往床边爬躲开堂本光一，可才向前爬了一步，就被人拦腰抱回来，一巴掌打在屁股上。

 

 

他可从来没受过这样的委屈。

 

感觉到堂本光一侧着身体抬起他的左腿又狠狠的插入了进去，堂本刚毫不犹豫的咬住了对方的肩膀，狠狠的留下了一个牙印。

 

结果堂本光一却像是发现了这个动作带来的乐趣一样，又一巴掌打在了他的屁股上，这下让堂本刚下意识的收缩了后穴，立刻换来对方舒服的叹息声。

 

“你再打我就真的生气了！”

 

虽然手脚乱蹬着不配合堂本光一的动作，反正语气更像是撒娇，水汪汪的眼睛更是一点威慑力都没有，堂本光一猛地向上顶了一下，板着脸的家伙就立刻软了腰，软趴趴的在他的怀里承受着一波一波的抽插。

 

于是奖赏一般的轻轻吻了吻堂本刚已经充血的嘴唇。

 

这个混蛋吃软不吃硬。

 

堂本刚哼唧唧的抱紧了堂本光一，下身传来的快感实在让人疯狂，哪怕腰已经酸软的动弹不得，还是忍不住扭着腰迎合着堂本光一的动作。

 

“光一……呜………不要了……”

 

“………不要……拜托……慢点……”

 

“我……我受不了……慢点……”

 

稍微仰着头，软绵绵的声音像是撒娇一样拖长了尾音，试图让堂本光一能快点放过他。

 

堂本光一停下了动作，看着堂本刚耷拉着眼角乖巧又可怜的看着他，无可奈何的叹了口气，稍微翻了个身让堂本刚趴在了他身上。

 

 

这个动作让性器借着重力更深入了一些，但好歹堂本刚的腰舒服了一点，反正他也在这场情事中舒服的不得了，这下也就不闹了，乖乖的趴在堂本光一的身上任由对方摁着他的后腰不断的进出着他的身体。

 

这个动作动起来其实有点难受，不过看着怀里的家伙终于老实了下来的份上，堂本光一也不打算更换更加方便他动作的姿势，就这样不断的扭动着腰部向上顶着，不一会儿趴在他身上的家伙就又哼哼唧唧了起来，后穴的收缩也更加的急促起来。

 

堂本刚先高潮的，精液乱七八糟的射在堂本光一的下腹上，又粘在他自己的小腹，两个人身上已经黏糊糊的不得了了。他自己一舒服了就捣乱不让堂本光一好好做，乱扭着腰的让对方没办法摁住他插进身体深处。

 

 

“刚……”

 

带着警告意味的声音在耳边响起来，堂本刚收紧了身体闭上眼睛，不高兴的撅起嘴来准备屁股上再挨一下。这副可怜兮兮又怂又萌的样子逗乐了堂本光一，本来扬起来的巴掌没有打下去，只是狠狠的在堂本刚已经有些红肿的屁股上捏了一下。

 

自以为逃过一次堂本刚乐呵呵的睁开了眼睛，下一秒却发现身体腾空了，堂本光一维持着埋在他身体里的动作抱着他站在了床边，没有任何着力点的堂本刚赶紧抱紧了堂本光一的脖子。

 

这个动作简直让堂本光一的性器进入了最深处，堂本刚的腰酸痛得像快要断掉一样，而堂本光一则毫不客气的摁着他的腰向上顶，丝毫不考虑他要努力抱着对方的肩膀才能不滑下去。

 

这个动作对于堂本刚来说太费劲，剧烈的抽插又让他没办法好好说话，脱口而出的都是呻吟声。

 

下巴搭在堂本光一的肩膀上，声音里已然带上了哭腔。

 

“光一……呜……我错了……疼……”

 

“我们……我们回床上去……我不闹了……”

 

“呜……”

 

然而这次吃一堑长一智的堂本光一并没有心软，抱着堂本刚把他抵在墙上，咬住他的侧颈越来越快的抽动着性器，在堂本刚的呻吟声越来越嘶哑的时候终于全部射在他身体里。精液混合着体液从后穴里流出来，顺着堂本刚的大腿向下流，沾湿了地毯上的一小块地方。

 

 

怀里的人已经半点力气都没有了，哭得不断抽泣着吸着鼻子的趴在他的肩膀上，完全要靠他抱住才能不掉下去。

 

“堂本光一你个混蛋……呜……混蛋……”

 

把人平稳的放在床上去放了热水之后再次横抱起来，堂本刚现在简直像是被蹂躏过一样，长发完全被汗沾湿了，眼睛肿着脸上还带着泪痕，身上满是青紫和牙印，后穴更是压根合不起来了软肉都翻出来红肿着。

 

挂钟的时间告诉他，这场性爱已经持续了好几个小时。

 

堂本光一这才感觉到心疼的不行，抱歉的亲了亲刚的额头，抱着他把他放进了温暖的浴缸当中。

 

温暖的水舒缓了一些身体的不适，堂本刚靠在堂本光一结实的胸膛上，感觉到身后的精液在不断的随着水的动静而从身体里流出来，难受的不得了。

 

 

堂本光一显然也察觉了他的窘境，把手从他的两腿之间伸过去，手指灵巧的撑开堂本刚的后穴，食指伸进去之后弯曲起来左右动作，帮助精液尽快的流出来。

 

虽然知道对方是在做事后的清理工作，但是这样的羞耻感和身后不断传来的刺激，还是让堂本刚忍不住的发出细碎的呻吟。

 

不过他真的太累了，今天又高潮了好几次，所以下身彻底就没了任何反应。

 

但是听着这软软糯糯的呻吟声，另一位可就不怎么好受了。

 

“我不管……我好累……你自己解决。”

 

感觉到身后人的性器再次挺立起来，堂本刚几乎是有点后怕的躲开，他都感觉到后穴疼了，身体完全是无法再承受一次性爱了。

 

其实他可以现在让自己的身体恢复正常，但是看着堂本光一副想要又不敢要的样子，小恶魔的因子再次占据了主导。

 

 

堂本光一吸允着他的唇舌开了个湿吻，接着在堂本刚耳边轻声低语，这次也多了些像是撒娇一样的语气。

 

“用手也可以嘛……”

 

完全抵抗不住这个男人的撒娇。

 

堂本刚万分不爽地哼了一声，接着伸手在水里摸索到堂本光一挺起的性器，来回的摩擦揉捏起来。

 

而他身后抱着他的堂本光一低着头不断舔舐亲吻着他的肩膀和脖颈，手还不老实地在他肿起的乳头上捏来捏去。

 

勉勉强强的总算是让这家伙射了出来。

 

 

堂本光一的床已经被折腾得乱七八糟根本睡不成人了，这个时间了也懒得去换，反正家里也没有其他人在，堂本光一在把两个人身上的水擦干净后，就直接这样赤裸裸得抱着刚到了刚的卧室。

 

躺到床上之后还要把堂本刚整个人抱在怀里，才肯安心地闭上眼睛，亲了亲堂本刚的唇角。

 

“我们明天再慢慢说，现在先休息吧。”

 

堂本刚也跟着一起闭上了眼睛，虽然困得要命却半点也睡不着，浑身上下都觉得像是被火车碾过一样的酸痛的要命。尤其是腰和屁股，完全没办法平躺着，被拍了两巴掌的地方虽然没多痛但也有些感觉，湿漉漉的后穴就更别提了。面前的家伙却带着满足的笑容很快就呼吸安稳的入睡了，这下就更是气不打一处来了。

 

好歹也是第一次吧居然做的这么过分，更让人生气的是自己居然就这么配合着他胡闹了，又是哭又是屁股挨了巴掌的，不就是骗了他吗自己骗过的人多了去了怎么就对这个家伙完全狠不下心来。

 

让自己的身体状况恢复正常之后，堂本刚用力捏着堂本光一的脸向两边扯，却又在对方皱起眉头之后松开了手。

 

完蛋了看他皱眉头都舍不得，更气了。

 

堂本刚就这么自己气鼓鼓了好几分钟，然后突然像想起什么一样抿唇笑起来。

 

他在黑暗里摸索着堂本光一的脸，又捏了一下，然后心满意足的缩进对方的怀里闭上了眼睛。

 

堂本光一早上醒来的时候心情本来是很美好的，昨天的欢愉让他身心都觉得无比的满足，睁开眼睛的时候还在想早上要再来一发。

 

然后伸出手只摸到了另一半的床冷冰冰的，睁开眼睛，原本在自己怀里的人早就不知所踪。

 

堂本光一猛地坐起身来，回自己房间迅速的找了衣服穿上，心里已经凉了半截，却在走出房间的时候听到了熟悉的声音。

 

腿边还放着箱子的生田斗真听到下楼的声音抬起头看向堂本光一，接着笑眯眯的把怀里抱着的三四岁模样的小家伙给他看。

 

“光一先生家里怎么有个小孩子？诶呀好可爱哦。”

 

趴在生田斗真肩头眼睛圆圆脸也圆圆的小家伙也冲着他笑，只是这笑容里带着的怎么看都不像是三四岁的小家伙能露出来的调侃。

 

这长相，这水汪汪的眼睛和三角一样的小嘴，除了是堂本刚还能是谁？


End file.
